


Blister

by toothIess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Smut, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: "Let me help you forget," Chloe said quietly, breathing it into her skin.





	Blister

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about four months after the final Life is Strange episode. 
> 
> The title is inspired by the song **Blister** by **Pretty Vicious**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKYk3LYPBp0

 

 _Don't feel sad_  
_Life is far too short_  
_To feel that you are not alone_  
_I'm right here by your side_  
_So come on!_

Chloe tapped rhythmically with her feet to the beat of the music. She was lying on the top of one of the abandoned cars at the junkyard while she adjusted the earphone in her ear for a better sound.

Earlier today Chloe had gotten into another heavy argument with Stepprick which had resulted into her running away from home again. Since she was no longer attending school anymore Chloe realized that she had all the time in the world to do as she pleased.

She took another drag from her cigarette and blew it out in a tiny smoke ring. For months she had been practicing that trick and been ecstatic when she had finally been able to pull it off.

The sound of her phone bleeping reminded Chloe that she wasn’t entirely alone and she grabbed it eagerly to see that she had received a text from Rachel.

" _Your mother just called to ask me if I knew where you were._ "

"Fuck," Chloe cursed with a sigh. Of course she should’ve known that David would involve her mother into this. Still she had never thought that her mother would actually call Rachel.

" _What did you tell her?_ " Chloe quickly sent back.

Almost immediately her phone beeped again.

" _That I had no idea where you were and I wasn’t lying even though I strongly assume that you’re at the junkyard. Am I right?_ "

Even though Chloe was expelled from Blackwell that didn’t mean that Amber wasn’t attending school. She was excelling in her classes and especially in drama. The girl was just born for the dramatic and the stage and she lived for it. Chloe believed that the current play that Amber was rehearing for was called **A Midsummer Nights Dream** which was once again another **Shakespeare** production.

" _You know where to find me_ ," Chloe replied. 

" _Okay. See you in ten, girl._ "

  
Chloe put her phone down and closed her eyes as the next song began to play. For her the junkyard was the only place where she could escape to and truly be free from everything, even if was only temporarily. Chloe knew that she couldn’t run from her problems forever and she had to return home eventually to face the consequences. Unless she would run away that was.

Both Chloe and Rachel had talked about running away countless of times. There had even been a moment that they had both decided to leave for Los Angles after their first kiss. Chloe had been ready to follow Rachel to whatever end at that moment so that they could face the world together.

Even months later her love hadn’t lessened. True enough this was the first time that Chloe had actually been in love and at first her feelings had terrified her. Chloe’s heart had still been damaged after the loss of her dad which was why she had been so careful. After that kiss Chloe had felt bolder as if nothing could stand in her way anymore as long as she had Rachel at her side.

In truth after the incidents with Damon and Rachel’s mother there had been no other attempts made to run away. Rachel had instead focused her attention on her school work and any talk about running away in the future had been silenced. Still the desire to leave Aracadia Bay forgot was still there for Chloe, especially after all the fights that she had gotten into with Stepdouche. All she wanted to start all over in a town where no one knew who Chloe Price actually was and no one would be able to judge her. But she wouldn’t leave without Rachel.

"Hey daydreamer!" a voice called out.

Chloe pulled out her earphone as she saw Rachel approaching her. She was wearing a black and white checkered blouse with a black tank-top underneath it. To finish her outfit she had put on tight black jeans that fitted her incredibly well.

"You took your sweet time, " Chloe said as she sat upright.

"That’s because principal Wells was detaining me, " Rachel answered, climbing on top of the roof of the car. Their legs were pressed against each other. "Why on earth is your mother calling me, Chloe? What did you do this time?"

"Stepdouche may’ve caught me smoking a peace-pipe," Chloe replied indifferently.

"Again? I thought he already caught you last month."

"He did. I’m convinced that the fucker has put up sky cameras all around the house to see what I’m up to all the time."

"Maybe you should stop smoking weed in your bedroom," Rachel pointed out as their feet touched. "You know that David will use every evidence he can to show your mother how troubled you are. You should’ve make it too easy for him."

"And stop smoking all together?" Chloe scoffed at the idea.

  
"I didn’t say that. But I wouldn’t smoke pot in front of him if I were you."

Chloe didn’t want to talk any further about David cause she felt her anger regarding him returning. Instead she lay her head on Rachel’s shoulder as Rachel gently placed her head against hers. Just feeling the warmth of her skin against hers was enough to make Chloe forget about everything for a while.

"And how are things with your dad going?" Chloe asked.

Rachel pressed her lips into a thin line. "I haven’t really talked with him much after the stabbing incident. He has no idea that I know that he was responsible for hiring that junkie to attack my mom. I just can’t stand the thought of being around him, let alone talk to him. If he was a decent person he should’ve come clean about everything to me, but he didn’t because he’s nothing but a deceitful coward."

Chloe reached out to grab Rachel’s hand so that she could intertwine their fingers, hoping that she could provide her some comfort. "Perhaps things between the two of you will change for the better soon," Chloe said, trying to sound optimistic. She was well aware what a difficult man Rachel’s father was.

"Come with me," Rachel then suddenly said as she began to climb down the car and pulled Chloe along with her. Her girlfriend had no idea where the blonde was taking her but she followed her without any questions across the junkyard. Rachel leaded her to the abandoned building that stood next to the railway. "I just want to forget for a moment, Price. "

Chloe observed the their graffiti that they had written on the wall months ago. Since then they had moved plenty of their stuff here to make this place theirs. It was littered with some of their clothes, cd’s and personal things.

Rachel’s green eyes were staring intently into Chloe’s blue ones, drinking in those depths. Chloe tugged onto Rachel’s top to pull her closer against her. "Perhaps I can oblige," Chloe said. She was breathing heavily as Rachel started to kiss her slowly, moving her lips from her lips to her jaw and down her neck.

"These clothes need to come off," Rachel insisted as she tugged on Chloe’s Raven shirt.

"Well, help me out of it then," Chloe suggested with a wicked grin.

Rachel could only comply and tugged on the shirt to pull it over Chloe’s head until her girlfriend was left in only a turquoise colored bra. Rachel brought her hands up to cup Chloe’s breast through her bra, entrancing a low moan from the young woman.

Because Chloe wanted to be in control as well she pushed Rachel’s blouse down on the ground. Her black top was swift to follow. She didn’t give Rachel any time to protest so she unclasped her purple dotted bra until Rachel was standing bare chested in front of her.

Since it was hardly their first time together Chloe had gotten rather skilled at this from all the practice they have had. In an instinct she latched onto Rachel’s breath who’s fingers tugged into Chloe’s hair to keep her there. Her tongue swirled around the nipple which hardened under her touch. Chloe had to admit that she loved the feeling of Rachel’s firm breast in her hands. She took her time to give both of her of breast the same attention.

"Let’s move this onto the couch," Chloe suggested as she unzipped Rachel’s jeans and pulled them down her legs so that Rachel was completely naked in front of her.

Chloe gently made Rachel sit down on the damaged couch as she knelt down in front of her. She kissed Rachel’s breastbone who threw her head back against the back of the couch as Chloe began to slowly kiss a trail down her body to her middle.

"Let me help you forget," Chloe said quietly, breathing it into her skin.

Placing feather light kisses against her navel she lingered further down Rachel’s body. Ever since Chloe had first met Rachel she had been fantasizing about the other girls body from a distance, never daring to imagine that she would be allowed the explore this flesh herself. The jasmine scent of Rachel’s skin and shower-gel had been haunting her for quite some time and she was more than eager to keep going.

Chloe had reached Rachel’s hipbone where she placed a promising kiss. She looked up to see Rachel staring down at her. Her hazel eyes were blown as she nodded for Chloe to continue. Chloe pushed her legs apart so that she had access to her womanhood. Even now the sight of her caused her mouth to water.

Rachel’s folds were already wet from all the foreplay which made it easy for Chloe to push a finger inside her cunt.  
"Ah fuck! Chloe!"

"I haven’t even started yet, love," Chloe teased.

Rachel tightened her grip in Chloe’s hair as her girlfriend pushed in another finger and set up a steady rhythm.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"That’s the idea."

"Chloe, don’t be smart with me."

Chloe wanted to pleasure her in the best way possible which was why she began to lick at Rachel’s clit as she fucked her with her fingers with a rapid pace. Rachel’s breathing went raspy and heavy as Chloe inserted yet another finger. Rachel was wondering it was possible to come completely undone from Chloe’s actions.

"You sure know how to make me forget, Chloe Price!" Rachel exclaimed as she threw back her head.

It wasn’t that long until Rachel let out a loud moan and her whole body shook as her orgasm washed through her. Chloe pulled back to see that Rachel was looking completely wrecked as she tried to regain her breath.

"Oh come here," Rachel said as she pulled Chloe onto her feet and began to remove her clothes with clever fingers. When Chloe was completely naked Rachel fiercely kissed her, and could taste her juices on her lovers lips. "I think it’s only fair if I make you forget too. I want you to sit on my face. "

Never before had they tried this position before and Chloe was blushing profoundly at this request. "A-As my fair lady commands," she replied in a teasing manner.

Rachel laid down on her back as Chloe leaned over her and sat down on her face. The blonde parted Chloe’s folds with her tongue which already caused Chloe to vigorously shake.

"Ride my face, Price," Rachel urged her on.

"Ah shit," was Chloe’s only response.

She complied by twirling her hips around. Every time that Chloe trusted into her Rachel’s tongue went deeper, touching that bundle of nerves deep inside of Chloe. Chloe only wanted more and more and quickened her trusting as her hands went up to cup her own breasts.

"The things you do to me, Rachel," Chloe breathed out. "Just keep going."

Rachel’s tongue felt sensational against her clit and it was enough for Chloe to see actual stars as she closed her eyes. She could hear Rachel moaning underneath her as she continued to fiercely suck and lick at her clit.

"’M coming," Chloe managed to say, not sure if Rachel was able to hear her or not. And like that her orgasm surged through her, enrolling a deep groan from Chloe’s parted lips. "Ah! Ah! Ah! "

As Chloe was trying to come back to her senses she moved away and sat down next to Rachel on the damaged sofa. She could feel the girl’s warm and sweaty skin against her own, but she wasn’t in the mood to do anything about that.

"And? Did I help you forget?" Chloe asked uncertainly.

Rachel’s hazel eyes turned to hers. "For me it did, Chloe. Were you able to forget about your Stepprick for a while?"

"Can you not mention my Stepdouche while I’m completely naked and I’ve just had sex," Chloe told her, causing Rachel to burst into some giggles. "What? It will be very unlikely that I’ll be in the mood for sex again soon if you bring him up. "

Rachel raised her hands to show that she meant no harm. "I’m sure that I’ll be able to convince you into another round of sex pretty much," she responded with a raised eyebrow. She knew that Chloe wouldn’t be able to resist her.  
Chloe let out an expressed sigh. "Ugh! You seem to know my only weakness, Amber."

"I know more of them," Rachel made clear. "Lets just focus on forgetting about the world for another while, Price. It’s just us."

"I do appreciate that idea," Chloe said as she leaned forwards to kiss Rachel again.

They were incredibly good at forgetting about the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing f/f smut so be nice to me. I'm rather nervous about this.


End file.
